


Art for Tarlan's The Chard Layer

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [15]
Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three pieces of art for Tarlan's 2014 Small Fandoms Bang story, The Chard Layer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Tarlan's The Chard Layer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chard Layer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387237) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



There are three versions of the banner graphic, a story art piece, and a book jacket.

**Banner 1**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Banner 2**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Banner 3**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Book Jacket**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Story Art**

  


**Author's Note:**

> For big bangs, I ask the author of the story to write the back of the book blurb for me as I never want to give anything of the plot away by accident.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Chard Layer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387237) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan)




End file.
